Instinct
by Lemango
Summary: Feliciana Vargas is invited to a dinner party by an old friend of hers, Lovino. However, once she gets there, Feliciana finds out that her friend from the past isn't quite the same. In fact, he's barely human. Will Feliciana manage to survive this dinner party on pure instinct or will she succumb to the terrible fate that waits for her there? Find out here!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters presented in Hetalia.**

**Authors Note: For the sake of this story, Feliciana is unaware of her relation to Lovino. I hope you enjoy this fanfic!**

Most seasons always have something to offer; spring with its flowered trees bursting to life with forming fruits , summer with hills of green grass and sparkling sea under the hot sun, fall with the trees painted with vibrant colors of leaves, and then winter with the glistening and sparkling ground, children bundled up and playing in the snow. Every season was unique and beautiful in its way.

Of course, then there were the faults of the seasons; spring with the rain pouring from the sky as if God, himself, was crying, summer with the unforgivable heat beating down onto your skin causing it to burn, stinging with every touch, fall with its decaying leaves and the sight of everything dying, and then winter with all trees barren and the bone chilling world. Every season was unique and terrible in its way.

To Feliciana, however, the seasons were much like the people of the world. Spring was much like the children; new to the world with plenty of tears to shed because of a broken toy or from falling down. Summer was the young adult; ambitions high with the heat of pressure being cooled down with their own demeanor. Fall was the experienced adult; all of their triumphs of for display like the colorful leaves and their downfalls were the decaying leaves on the ground, ready to be forgotten. And then winter, the old timer, enjoying the last glistens of life even though they were close to the brink of death.

Feliciana had preferred the winter for the longest of times, the company of the elderly always soothing and guiding her along her seasons. Spring was her least favorite, the many tears she had shed from wounds of a broken childhood, the newness of the world frightening her only to cause more tears. Spring with all of the bees that swarmed near her, causing a stinging sensation against her olive toned skin. Yes, she preferred winter though she, herself, had not experienced past her summer season.

Feliciana was a young, bright woman, brunette hair long enough to pull back into two braids that would swoop across her shoulders and rest on her back. She had never known her mother or father, raised by her grandfather instead. There were many nights where she wondered if she looked much like her mother or not. She had hoped so because she always imagined her mother to be beautiful and her father strapping and strong.

Now the season was fall, though not for Feliciana and her youthful demeanor. The trees were glorious in their colorful state and now was the time for harvest. The streets were filled with vendors, ready to sell their ripened fruits and vegetables. It was a time of the year Feliciana had loved so much. Everyone was lively and ready to offer some of their best products. It was this time of the year that the young woman was out and about; basket resting in her hand as her honey colored eyes would gaze upon each individual apple, wanting the best ones to offer so that she could make a delicious apple pie.

Feliciana would pluck five apples that she deemed fit from the stall and place them in her basket, paying for the delicious fruits as she went on her way to examine other lovely foods. The young woman would make polite talk with some of the stall vendors, finding them to be lovely to talk to but they lacked the ability to keep her attention for long and so the woman would scurry off to another stall. She was certainly the talk of the town, too. Unmarried and in her twenties? That was rather peculiar to many of the villagers, but the men found her to be quite attractive and she had been asked multiple times for her hand in marriage. The woman would always kindly decline; stating how she was waiting for the right man to take her away, and yes, she knew who she wanted. Of course, he was not attainable due to his life devotion to the military.

The young woman, talk of the town, often found herself spending nights alone at her rather large estate, something she inherited when her grandfather had passed away. Along with the money and looks she possessed, and being a single woman, Feliciana found herself dragged along into the elite. Her friends, all very powerful, admired her but cautioned her to marry soon or her money could disappear along with her high status.

Ludwig, a German soldier of high rank, was the woman's first and current love. He was wealthy and strong, holding much respect with the people of her village. He was her first choice but Ludwig did not return these feelings and had dedicated his life to the military. The two were still friends, but there was always that lingering sourness in the air between the two.

Roderich and Elizaveta, a lovely rich couple that Feliciana grew up treating them as a family, were like parents to the young woman and, although they wished Feliciana to find a husband soon, they would never try to pressure her into marriage like how they were pressured onto one another. They had their own love triangle, but that was far in the past.

And finally, there was Lovino. He was an old friend of Feliciana's. He was orphaned much like she was and raised by an odd Spanish man, causing the Italian male to always seem to be in a foul mood, of course, that mood changed whenever Feliciana was in the room. He had a resentment towards the German Soldier, probably due to jealousy because Feliciana found him to be a suitable husband. This never changed the fact that Feliciana found him to be a lovely companion to spend time around, talking about what had been and what could be. Lovino had always tried to charm the young woman but never had any luck. The woman would never seem to notice.

Once finished in the market, collecting all the food that she so desired, Feliciana would retire to home, noticing a letter resting in her mailbox. The woman would pluck the letter from its resting place and then set it in her basket, heading inside as she began to put the food away. She would open the letter and let her eyes scan the paper, letting all of the words sink in.

_Dear Feliciana Vargas,_

_I am pleased to invite you to the Fernandez Estate. Feel welcome to come any time past noon as there will be music, dancing and parlor games available. Dinner will be served at eight and we will be dining on; Bruschetta, Coda alla vaccinara, and Crostata di ricotta. I hope to see you upon your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Lovino Romano Fernandez_

Of course, Fernandez was not really his last name. In fact, Lovino never knew his real last name, Antonio had adopted him when he was a baby and the Italian never really was told what his last name actually was. Not that it ever mattered.

The letter brought great news! Feliciana hadn't seen her friend in ages and missed him dearly. Tomorrow, a dinner party at his estate? The young Italian woman could hardly wait and she already was rushing to decide on what to wear to this dinner party for tomorrow. She was in her summer season, a young adult with much vigor. She had no idea this dinner party would bring out her instinct.

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think and if you want another chapter to come along soon or not! ****_R&R F&F and have a nice day!_**


End file.
